falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Nakano residence
(boat) (boathouse) }} Nakano residence is a location in the Commonwealth in 2287. It is the only access to reach the Island from the Commonwealth. Background This is the location where the Far Harbor add-on can begin to be accessed, via the Far From Home quest. It is located to the top northeast of the main map of the Commonwealth, along the shore. It can also be found by following the elevated freeway leading north. From here the Sole Survivor can board Kenji Nakano's boat and take it to the settlement of Far Harbor on the Island as part of the Far From Home quest. Layout The area consists of the main Nakano household as well as a boat shed and outhouse behind it. The house consists of two floors, both floors are filled with holotapes describing the Nakano's daughter Kasumi's technology repair projects. First floor contains a kitchen and living room. The second floor consists of the parents bedroom, Kasumi's room and a bathroom. Next to the house is a dock where Kenji Nakano's boat is. Notable loot * Kasumi's projects ** Holotapes: Next to the lantern right as you come through the front door. ** Kitchen: Next to the oven in the kitchen. ** Television: On top of the television to the left of the front door. ** Lamp: On the side table right up the stairs. ** Radio: On the desk in Kasumi's room. ** Dreams: On the floor under Kasumi's bed, near the dresser. ** Swings: Next to the swingset outside of the house, on the ground between it and the red rocket. * Kasumi's holotape to grandad: In front of the gravestone west of the residence. * Kasumi's final holotape: In a safe in the boathouse behind the main house. * Grandfather's note: On top of the locked safe inside the boathouse. It provides a hint to the location of the key to the safe. * Kasumi's journal: In Kasumi's room, behind the red toolbox on the dresser. * Boathouse safe key: Hidden inside the picture frame on the desk inside the boathouse. Opens the safe in the boathouse. Appearances The Nakano residence appears only in the Fallout 4 add-on Far Harbor. Gallery Nakano Residence First Floor.png|First floor overview Nakano Residence Kitchen.png|Kitchen on the first floor FH Kasumi's projects holotapes.png|Kasumi's projects: holotapes FH Kasumi's projects kitchen.png|Kasumi's projects: kitchen FH Kasumi's projects television.png|Kasumi's projects: television FH Kasumi's projects radio.png|Kasumi's projects: radio FH Kasumi's projects dreams.png|Kasumi's projects: dreams Kasumis projects swings.jpg|Kasumi's projects: swings Kasumis holotape to_grandad.jpg|Kasumi's holotape to grandad FH Kasumi's projects final holotape.png|Kasumi's final holotape FH Kasumi's projects lamp.png|Kasumi's projects: lamp Nakano Residence Parents Room.png|Kasumi's parents room on the second floor Nakano Residence Kasumi's Room.png|Kasumi's room on the second floor, Kasumi's journal behind the toolbox Nakano Residence Bathroom.png|Bathroom on the second floor Fo4FH Nakano residence at night.jpg|Nakano residence at night FO4FH Grandfather's note.png|Grandfather's note Fo4FH_boathouse_safe_key.jpg|Boathouse safe key Category:Far Harbor locations de:Haus der Nakanos es:Residencia de los Nakano fr:Résidence des Nakano pt:Residência Nakano ru:Резиденция Накано uk:Резиденція Накано zh:中野家